goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Jackson gets Grounded for a year
Zombie Jackson gets Grounded for a year is a video made by ScoobyDooFan2019. Transcript * Zombie Jackson laughs * We finally made the opening to An American Werewolf in London from 1920 Real, not fake. * Simon: Zombie Jackson and Levi. What are you two up to? * Levi: We made the opening to An American werewolf in London from 1920. Real, not fake. * Simon: Let me take a closer look. * Simon sees the fake vhs opening, then Gets shocked * Simon: Zombie Jackson and Levi, The opening is fake. An American werewolf in London did not exist until 1981. That’s it! You two are grounded for a year. But first, I’m going to call ScoobyDooFan2019 on the phone. * Levi: Dad. Please don’t tell him. * Simon: Sorry you two. This is for your own good. * Me: Hello! ScoobyDooFan2019 here. How can I help you? * Simon: Zombie Jackson and Levi made the opening to Yes an American werewolf in London from 1920. Real, not fake. I told them it was fake. * Me: What? Zombie Jackson and Levi are so going to get it! I’ll be there in 10 minutes or less. * 5 minutes later * Simon: Zombie Jackson and Levi, You have a visitor. * Me: I’m ScoobyDooFan2019. I can’t believe you made the opening to An American werewolf in London from 1920. You know you two are not allowed to make anymore fake vhs openings! And I’ve got something for you two. * Zombie Jackson: What is it? *see a Luvs box* Levi: oh no. Not nappies. * *I put a nappie on Zombie Jackson and Levi* * Zombie Jackson: Ouch! That hurt. We wish you were dead. * Simon: Zombie, How dare you wish us dead?! * Me: That’s it! I’m calling my girlfriend right now. * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane): Hello. Lucy here. How can I help you? * Me: Honey, Zombie Jackson and Levi made the opening to An American werewolf in London from 1920. Real, not fake. Simon And I told them it was fake. * Lucy: What? The movie did not exist until 1981! I’ll be there in 15 minutes or less. And I’ll be bringing FuntimeGamer74, Nicholas Crockett, Kai Lan, Rintoo, Mrs. Jones and Mr. Bennet! * 5 minutes later * Simon: Zombie and Levi, You have visitors who wanted to see you. * Me: These are my friends plus your two teachers. * I’m Lucy from 64 Zoo Lane. I heard you made the opening to An American werewolf in London from 1920. * I’m FuntimeGamer74! An American Werewolf in London is released in 1981! * I’m Nicholas Crockett. I heard you got grounded for a year. * I’m Kai Lan. You need to stop making fake vhs openings! * I‘m Rintoo. And I agree what Kai Lan said. * I’m Mrs. Jones. You are bad boy and a bad student of mine. * And I’m Mr. Bennet. You are really a bad bad bad boy and a bad bad bad of mine as well. * Mrs. Jones: This will teach you a severe lesson. You’ll be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. * Mr. Bennet: That’s right Zombie and Levi. You two will be wearing nappies. * Rintoo: There will be no computer, no Horror tv shows, no Horror video games, no Horror music and nothing made for Horror. Also, And there’s no fast of any kind. * Kai Lan: The only things you’ll eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes. * Zombie Jackson: Hey! Levi: We hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grapenuts and prunes. * Kai Lan: Too bad Zombje and Levi. Those are only things you two will be eating for the rest of your natural born life. * Nicholas Crockett: And you’ll watch tv shows not made for Horror like, Adam 12, Miami Vice, South Park, Third Rock from the Sun, The Simpsons, Bob’s Burgers, SpongeBob SquarePants, CatDog, Hey Arnold, Space Ghost Coast to Coast and other shows not made for Horror. * FuntimeGamer74: And baby shows not made for Horror like Caillou, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Nina’s World, Lego Friends And other baby shows not made for horror. * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane): And you’ll be listening to music not made for Horror like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian trololo man, Scatman’s World, The Laurie Berkner Band And other music not made by Disney. * ScoobyDooFan2019 (me): And Video games not made by Disney like Tekken, SoulCalibur, Metal Gear Solid, Persona, Saints Row And other video games not made by for Horror. * Simon: I agree with all of them. Now start watching these baby shows not made for horror, prime time shows not made for horror, listen to music not made for horror, and play these video games, not made for horror, or you’ll be grounded for Super humanity. * Zombie Jackson: Well looks like We’re stuck wearing nappies and what things We’re forced to do for the rest of our natural born life. *Levi: Can our life get any worse than this? Category:Videos by ScoobyDooFan2019 Category:Zombie Jackson gets Grounded